You've Got Owl Post
by maylea
Summary: CH2 UP. Katie and Oliver are best friends Katie loves Oliver but Oliver is in love with Angelina. On April Fools, Fred and George dare Oliver to play one prank on Katie. Oliver finds out things he's not supposed to love blooms along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**You've Got Owl Post**

**Chapter 1**

Fred and George Weasley were always so busy weeks before April Fools came up. Not because April 1st was their birthday. No, it was more of the fact that they would then have an excuse to do what they do best – play pranks on their friends, classmates… pretty much everyone.

This story took place during the twins' friend, Oliver Wood's seventh year, one morning two days before their long-awaited holiday. The replicates were more than ever busy, and as soon as they reached their usual spot at the Gryffindor table (whom they shared with their fellow Quidditch players – Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet) in the Great Hall, both carrying several pieces of parchment, George seized with one hand his and his brother's plates, piled them up, and pushed them forward to rested rolls of parchment that were two inches thick.

Oliver Wood looked up from the most recent issue from _The Quibbler_, and grinned seeing the twins, who were now taking their places at the left side of the table's long bench. Katie Bell stopped chomping on a roll of bread and raised an eyebrow at the twins. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet looked at each other, giggled, and continued eating their breakfast.

Katie nudged her best friend Oliver in the ribs with her elbow and nodded her head towards the twins, to whom the seventh year replied with a shrug. Katie had wanted so much to know Fred and George's upcoming agendas for the first day of the next month. She decided to finish her roll of bread, still looking at the redheads, before asking them herself, since Oliver didn't seem like he wanted to. She swallowed her last bit of bread and turned to the twins.

"What's up?" she greeted them, expecting a full-detailed answer to what she was thinking.

The twins stared blankly at her and sinisterly half-grinned.

Fred started. "What we are up to, Ms. Katie, concerns the whole itinerary--"

"For our pathetically favorite dimwitted holiday--" George continued.

"Which would be--" Fred poked his brother.

"… April Fools Day." They said together.

"So you'd better to wait, but in the process prepare yourself for our demented little surprise for you on the first of the next month." George supplied.

Katie sighed. That was nowhere near the answer she wanted to hear from the twins. She finished all of her pumpkin juice and started sorting her books into her book bag. Fred and George gave each other high-fives and turned back to their work.

Oliver folded his copy of _The Quibbler_, placed it into his bag, and drank his glass of water in a single gulp. He then folded his arms, rested them on the table and looked around.

In front of him sat Fred and George who ignored and their breakfast and were preoccupied with their rolls of parchment.

He looked to his right – Katie was organizing her books and placing them neatly into her bag; beside her sat Alicia, who swallowed the last of her breakfast; and Angelina – who everyone in the group called Ange – scanning through her _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_. Oliver smiled absentmindedly.

In their group, Oliver everyone's friend, even though he was a little too uptight when it came to Quidditch. But asides his obsessive compulsiveness to the wizarding sport, the group was never complete without him, although he was the only seventh year. He was closest to Katie, who was three years younger, but didn't care less. Fred and George were his guy companions, and Alicia was the outgoing one.

He was pretty much comfortable with everyone in the group; he felt he could say the grossest things in front of them. But he always laid low whenever Angelina was around.

He couldn't understand it. Maybe it was her determination and deep interest in Quidditch… or probably her good and kind nature. Oliver didn't know. But one thing was certain – he was head over heels in love with Angelina Johnson.

Katie was the only one who ever knew about his crush on Angelina. At first, Katie did not mind what Oliver had said that day he told her he was falling for Ange. She took it okay at the beginning, not letting this get in the way of their friendship. But as time flew by, Katie started possessing these strange feelings of jealousy and envy whenever Ol talked about Angelina more and more.

She did grow to love Oliver as more than a friend after that. However, she did not let Oliver know about this, for she didn't want their friendship to end. So she acted the same way, knowing that she will forever just be Oliver Wood's best friend – not _the girlfriend_.

* * *

_**A/N:** Yey! I've finished the first chapter of my first Katie Bell/Oliver Wood fanfic. Please review... You may criticize if you like. ;) Thanks! I promise to update soon. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mornings were not the group's favorite time of the day to talk about anything yet, so they would normally greet each other with nods and smiles, even when it was already nearing the twins' birthday. After finishing their breakfast, Ange and Alicia left to pick their stuff up from the dormitories; Katie got up to put on her robes and slung her bag strap onto her shoulder.

"Can't wait up for you today, Wood," Katie declared to Oliver. "I've got Double Potions. See you, Fred – George." She finished, nodding to the twins.

Katie and Oliver usually walked to class together. But there were always these times when one of them preferred to get on ahead, while the other fancied staying for a bit.

George clicked his tongue and waved a hand in reply, half his attention on the parchment, which the group earlier found out were their joke shop order forms and their April Fools schedule; Fred groaned in response to her adieu.

"See you, Kates," Oliver called.

Seeing that Oliver was left alone with their company, George elbowed his brother in the ribs and nodded towards the Scottish wizard – it was time to their April Fools started, even before April 1st.

Fred cleared his throat. "So, Ollie…"

"Don't call me that," Oliver glared at him, emphasizing every word.

"Why not?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "I know your granny does."

Oliver continued casting cold stares at him. Noticing this, Fred went on.

"Anyway," Fred started. "How would you like to be a part of our harmless, little April Fools Day agenda?"

"Ooh, yeah…" George chuckled wickedly.

Oliver ceased glaring at the twins and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked them, shocked. Never before has he been asked to be a part of the twin brothers' evil plans of Weasley wizard wheezes and mishaps.

Fred and George nodded at them, putting on their puppy-dog-faces where they pouted and put their hands together as though they were good, little, red-haired angels.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged and replied carelessly, reaching for a Pumpkin Pasty on a plate in front of him.

Fred and George knew it was in the bag. Once they had Oliver promise to do something he swore he'd undertake, they wouldn't have any problem having him do what they were to say Oliver would, no matter how difficult and nerve wrecking it could be. There would then be no escape for him. Knowing Oliver, how hesitant he might be to perform such burden declared by the twins, he wouldn't dare escape it once he's agreed.

* * *

"Wait," Oliver stared at Fred aghast. "You want _me_ to write _Katie_ anonymous love notes?"

George chuckled amusedly. "Exactly, dear Ollie."

"And if she asks who I am?"

"Didn't I make it clear?" Fred looked disgusted. "You are to pose as a student of Durmstrang who has seen Katie from afar and has fallen desperately in love…"

George nodded at Oliver, obviously pleased with his and his brother's plan.

Oliver thought for a while. He drank a gulp of Pumpkin Juice.

_Send notes to Kates. Pose as secret admirer. Make her feel… in love…?_

Nah, he couldn't do it. But he sure as hell would love to try. He thought about how his April Fools would go – he'd send the mail via Owl Post the day before and Katie would receive it early morning; Katie would read the bizarre stuff he have written; Katie would talk to him about it, sounding helplessly romanticized, while he, Oliver Graeme Wood, would suppress laughs aimed at Katie Bell's naïveté and foolishness for believing a moron love note.

Oliver cleared his throat. "I'll do it!" he proclaimed, standing from the table, finishing his drink, and held his hand out for the twins to shake.

_April Fools this year was going to be a blast,_ he thought as he walked out of the Great Hall, and headed towards Flitwick's Charms classroom.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I know it's a really short chapter, but please review anyway. I promise a prompt update.


End file.
